Braiding Hair
by CoffeeQueenDemigod
Summary: Jasmine decides she wants to braid Nicola's hair. To put it simply, Nicola is resistant. - Jasico Genderbent Drabble!


**AN. I didn't genderbent Jasico in my life. So I decided to write it! Frank, Leo and Hazel are the only people who aren't genderbent, while Jason, Nico, Piper Percy and Annabeth are. This may become a drabble set (if I get ideas that is)! Anyway, please read!**

**Coffee**

* * *

"Hey, Nico, may I braid your hair?" I ask, sitting down next to the daughter of Hades. Nico looks up at me, narrowing her eyes.

"Why?" She asks.

"Because it's pretty!" I say.

"No, I don't like people touching my hair," Nico says, pulling her hair out of my reach.

"Aw, why?" I ask, leaning closer to her, smiling. Nico scowls.

"No, Jasmine, you can't," Nico says.

"I won't hurt it!" I say.

"Oh just stop," She says, waving her hand in front of my face. "Give me one reason that I should let you do my hair."

"Because it would look nice, your hair would be out of your face, and it's what friends do!" I say.

"Yeah, sure! Peter does your hair. It looks like it's something people in relationships do," Nico says.

"Nico, that is the worst excuse I've ever heard and you know it. Peter is a son of Aphrodite! Of course he's going to braid my hair. Paris lets me braid her hair...if Paris offered to braid your hair, you'd accept it from her." Nico scowls.

"Don't bring her into this! You said you wouldn't bring her up in that context," Nico says. "And it's Nicola. That nickname is annoying."

"But it suits you so well. Nicola is to intense. You seem like a Nico," I say.

"You seem like a Jason, because Jasmine is a to interesting name for you," Nico mutters.

"Hey!" I say, with a fake scoff. "What is I got Paris to braid your hair? I just would love to see it!"

"...No," She says. Though it sounds like she was considering it. "She'd never do it, anyway. I doubt she even knows how to braid hair."

"Yeah. Adam is better at those things. But Adam is really smart," I say.

"What're you babbling about, now?" Nico asks, looking up. I shrug. I look at her for a minute, trying to make big eyes at her. "Jasmine, something is wrong with your face," She says, not amused.

"Please?" I ask.

"No."

"It's just friendly! I'll let you braid my hair! I know you want to touch the hair. Silky blond hair. I know you love it," I say, flipping my hair.

"I don't even know how to braid!" Nico says.

"You aren't denying it!"

"Shut up."

"Ha!" I say. "Aw, Nico, you're so cute!"

"Would you stop mocking me?!" She asks, crossing her arms. "You're making fun of me now! I just know it! I'm not here to poke fun at! Stop!"

"I'm not making fun of you, Nico!" I say.

"Nicola," She insists. "Why are you even here?"

"Because I like spending time with you! When you aren't yelling at me, I love spending time with you, Nicola!" I say. If she really wants to be called that, alright. She scowls.

"You're just saying that because you were there when I talked about...her."

"Hey, I didn't mean to intrude on the Cupid situation! I didn't choose that. Though, I'm happy I know. Now I can just wait for you to tell her. It will be adorable!"

"I'm never telling her, and even if I did, it's not like she would accept me!" Nicola says. "She thinks I'm creepy."

"Well, even if that's true, screw her!" I say. "I don't think you're creepy."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well...thanks," Nicola says. "You can call me Nico if you want. And...I guess you can braid my hair..."

"Yay!" I say, sitting behind her. "Oh sweetie your hair! It's so knotted!" I coo. "I'm not even a huge fan of hair. Where is your hairbrush? Do you own one?"

"I borrow Hazel's, sometimes," Nico mumbles. "But it hurts, so I don't use it often."

"Well, I'll just brush it with my fingers, than," I say. I begin to try to pull apart the knots gently with my fingers. Her hair isn't greasy. It seems to be properly cleaned, just never brushed. Her hair is soft, and long. It feels lovely between my fingers. She feels less tense, now.

"That's really calming," She mutters. "I like it."

"Told you," I say, quietly. I brush my fingers through her hair for a moment to long. It's just really pretty. I never noticed that. I also never noticed how nice it smells. Or how much I love the color. Or how silky and smooth it is. And how it is still wonderful even if it isn't brushed regularly. Wow.

I begin to braid it, taking a lot of extra time. I love the way her hair feels against my finger tips. It's like a different way of feeling calm. I really, really love it.

"Does it always take this long?" She whispers. "Not that I mind...just curious."

"Nope," I say. She doesn't say anything.

I take the elastic band off my wrist and tie her hair into it.

"Are you done?" She asks. Is her voice...disappointed?

"Yep!" I say. She turns, with the slightest hint of a smile on her face. I can see it in her eyes. "Beautiful!"

"No. No, I'm not," She mutters, shaking her head.

"You're kidding me, right?" I ask, a little shocked.

"What?" She asks.

"Nicola, you're gorgeous! I think you're gorgeous."

"Well...you'd be the first, but thank you."

"You're welcome," I say.

**AN. So here is an all dialogue Jasico story. I tried to make them more feminine, obviously, since this is about braiding hair. But yeah, just thought I should write this, because Jasico is my life.**

**Coffee.**


End file.
